


Made of blood, sweat, and tears.

by perach



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, Loki - Freeform, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker gets hurt, Teen Peter Parker, Thor Odinson - Freeform, Trans Peter Parker, Whump, adrian toomes - Freeform, he doesnt come out to tony, hes a little nervous boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perach/pseuds/perach
Summary: Peter Parker thought he could take on the robbers alone. There were two things that fucked it up. His binding unsafely and the fact that the robbers were more armed than Peter thought. More shit ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT BIND THE WAY PETER DOES. GET AN OFFICIAL BINDER, PLEASE. THEY WON'T HARM YOUR CHANCES OF TOP SURGERY. BIND SAFELY 
> 
> This is my first work, so if I sound rusty, that's probably why. Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm learning how to use Ao3, so please be understanding of mistakes! Thank you!

     It was late as hell. But the adrenaline running through Peter's veins didn't make him stop. He'd heard the police chatter on his phone- he was totally listening in, it's not like he would get much sleep that night anyway -and immediately suited up, binder and all.

  
     Oh, yeah. Peter was trans. Toomes had clawed through the binder he had, and he wasn't willing to ask May for another. He felt like she was more stressed after finding out he was Spider-Man. Maybe that was just Peter's anxiety. For the time being, or at least until around Christmas when he could ask for a new one, he was binding with bandages. He'd heard the rambles from Ned, but he had used them before and it was fine, right?  
As he swung out in the city he felt like he could be himself. The air against his face as he swung throughout Queens was pure bliss. He landed on his feet in the alleyway next to the bank.

  
     "Hey, guys, you in a pinch of money?" Peter sneered to the petty robbers. He was sick of bank robbers by now.

     "Get out of here, bug boy!"

     "Man, I'm shocked you couldn't come up with anything better than that!" He webbed the speaker's hands, throwing him up before attempting to web him to the wall.

     Attempting.

      The other robber had the bag of cash in hand. But he had some glowing gun. He had to be one of Toomes's crew.  "Keep him on the ground!" He called. Peter's spidey senses got to him and the boy flinched, missing the web to the wall by a good amount.  
  


      "Shit!" He hissed between his teeth, breathing labored.

      Karen spoke up. "Peter, you have bruised ribs and your breathing is irregular. Would you like me to call Mr. Stark?"

      "No! No no no, don't call him-"

      "Come on, Spidey!" The guy held up the glowing gun.

      "Don't you know those are illegal?" He tried to web it up but the weird-ass alien tech just zapped at it. "Damn, guys, I Hope you aren't buying from the Avengers! I hope you aren't scared of them eith-" his spidey senses went off. He tried to jump out of the way but he was hit. Bad. The zap had hit his shoulder. He fell out of the air, plummeting to the ground with a grunt. He would have time to laugh at the fact he just said 'oof', but he immediately started to groan in pain.

      "We have the cash, let's go! Leave him!" The robber yelled.

  
     "It's fucking Spider-Man!"  
     

     "Leave him!"

     "If we kill him, the boss-"  
     

     "The truck's here-" The two were starting to argue. Peter was wheezing, having trouble breathing. He couldn't think but pain. He flipped onto his back, trying to get up before there a crash cracked through the air and glass was sent flying.

     Peter shielded his face, a shard digging into his arm and tiny bits of glass embedding into his arm. His muscles ached. His head was fuzzy. He tried to web the truck and before he knew it he was launched off his feet. Deja vu- wait, no, just vu.

Peter attempted to hold on pretty long before they took a fast turn and he was thrown into central park, hit against a tree and fell into the grass. He groaned.  
"Would you like me to call Mr. Stark?"  
"No, Karen. I-I'm-"  
"Action override. Calling Mr. Stark."  
"Wait- no-"  
"Mr. Parker." Tony's voice echoed in his ears. "I'm looking at your vitals, and I'm on my way."  
"Mr. Stark I'll be fine-"  
"Just because you will be doesn't mean you are right now." Peter could hear the suit whirring. He didn't like it. Peter couldn't get off the ground.

"Mr. Stark, you can just send the suit if you're really worried, I'm fine-"

"I'm taking you to the med bay." He sounded calmer. "Why are you breathing like that?"

"Breathing like what?" He was turned self-conscious.

"Like that. Why are you so out of breath? I'm watching the footage- wow. That's a hell of a crash. Did it get in your chest or whatever?"

"No, no I'm fine." He hated this entire conversation.

Mr. Stark didn't know about Peter being trans. He just wanted to be treated like everyone else. Like Natasha or Clint or Steve. Hell, he'd take being treated like Steve. Anyway, Mr. Stark didn't know and he'd very much prefer if it stayed that way.

Speaking of the philanthropist, the machine hit the ground with a thud. Peter groaned, his body begging for rest. Peter got to his feet, anyway. He stumbled, wheezing a little. He fell into Tony's arms, feeling like he had heartburn every time he tried to breathe. Tony's expression softened. "Hey, kid, what's wrong? Jesus, your shoulder!"

"Wanna go home. Wanna go home." He wheezed out. It hurt to talk. Tony got the idea.

"My house or yours?"

Peter shook his head. "Don't care." He just wanted to leave. He needed to get this off. Tony held him under-arm and took to the air, flying him. Peter's shoulders shook as he had trouble breathing. Was he going to vomit or suffocate?"

"Kid, stay with me. You're losing blood." Tony sounded more worried by the minute. They landed at the med bay and Peter collapsed. "Karen, tell me what's wrong."

"Peter's chest is being heavily compressed, putting pressure on his ribs and lungs. He has small incisions in his arms and a large cut on his shoulder."

"Peter, what does Karen mean?" Tony was starting to panic.

Peter writhed free and stumbled away from Tony, trying to take deep breaths. "I need to change." 

"Uh, okay, kid, there should be some of your clothes in your room, FRIDAY, take him up."

Peter was taken to his room and he stumbled in, locking the door and tearing off the suit. He unhooked the hooks on the side of the makeshift binder and tore it off. Why did he even think this was okay? He took labored breaths, the heartburn fading. He grabbed some of his clothes and pulled on a hoodie and some sweatpants. He fell onto the bed in the dark, taking deep breaths. He felt better. He curled up on the soft mattress. This was a lot better than the bed he had at home. The tension in his shoulders melted away. He wanted May. He wanted to go home. The relief was interrupted soon.

"Peter?" Tony asked. Peter jumped, hissing in pain with his shoulder. He forgot that was bleeding. Pretty heavily.

Oh. Right. "Uh, yeah? Come in."

Tony stepped into the dark room. "FRIDAY, lights. You do realize you have other cuts we need to tend to, right?"

"Mr. Stark, I'm okay. See, fast healing."

"Peter." He said in That One Parent-y Tone.

"Okay, okay." He got up and walked with him.

"Wow, you look better. Is it the suit? Is the suit the reason you can't breathe? Is the suit digging into you? Are you okay?"

"Mr. Stark, it's fine. I'm fine. You don't need to worry."

"I want you to tell me what happened."

"Maybe when I'm ready."

"Okay." Tony still seemed concerned, but it was better. He was down at the medical bay soon enough. He hopped up on the table. "Take off your shirt. The cut's on your shoulder, Dr. Cho will look at it."

"Do you have to be here for it?"

"What?"

"I mean- can you check the suit for any problems?"

Tony (sort of) got the hint. "Uh, okay, kid."

Peter nodded as he left. The doctor came in. 'DR CHO' her badge read. "Hi, your name is Peter, correct?"

"Y-Yes ma'am."

"Can you remove your shirt if you're comfortable? We need to look at the scar."

"I... uh, if I tell you something, do you have to tell Mr. Stark?"

"I have to if it regards your health, Pet-"

"I'm transgender." He blurted. 

Dr. Cho stood and blinked for a moment. "Oh. Well, I was expecting drugs or something-"

"I'm fifteen!"

"Fifteen-year-olds do drugs, Peter. Are you on testosterone?"

"No, ma'am." Peter pulled off the sweater, left in the tank top. She looked at the cut, Peter wincing often. "Are you going to tell Mr. Stark?"

"No, of course."

"Thank you." He breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Is the trouble breathing I was told about binding?"

"...Yes, ma'am."

"Are you binding safely?"

Peter nodded on instinct. He knew he should've told her, but he didn't want to make a big deal out of it. She cleaned his wound and put a bandage on it.

"Does Tony know?"

Peter pursed his lips and shook his head before pulling on his sweatshirt. "I'm gonna tell him, I swear. Soon."

"Okay, okay."

Peter got to his feet, walking back to the living room. He could've sworn the living room was bigger than his entire apartment.

"Hey, Pete," Peter screamed and turned around, Tony there with a coffee mug in his hands. "So."

"Yeah?"

"You wanna order a pizza?"

"I was just, um, wondering if you could bring me back to my apar-"

"I called May, she's okay with you staying here. She won't be home till late, though."

"Oh, then I'll just go to bed-"

"Peter, it's only eight."

"It's only eight?!"

"Yes? What did you think it was?"

"It's dark out-"

"It's December."

"I'm just tired-"

"Peter, do you not want to be around me?" Peter fell silent. "Let's just get some dinner. When was the last time you slept?" He scanned his face.

"I'm okay."

"Okay, fine. What kind of pizza do you like?"

"Just cheese, maybe?" Peter felt like he was under a microscope.

"FRIDAY, order half sausage and half cheese," Tony called.

"On it, boss." The AI responded.

"Thanks, Mr. Stark, but-"

"No problem. Want to rent a movie?"

"I'm just... tired. I should probably call May."

"I already did."

"Still."

"All right, all right," The billionaire put his hands up.

The spiderling went off to his room. He wasn't up for a phone call.

PETER:  
-may  
-may did u tell him  
-may answer me  
-may im scareddd  
-what if he dosent like me  
-mayy

MAY:  
-Peter honey calm down  
-Take deep breaths. The way we do remember?  
-I didn't tell him anything. Do you want to come home?

PETER:  
-yeah but if i tell him wont he gt mad

MAY:  
-Peter, it'll be okay. I promise. You can ask to leave. Just say you want to come home

PETER:  
-okay. love you

MAY:  
-I love you too honey

 

Peter got up and stuffed the spider-suit into the bag. He pulled on some jeans and socks and walked out.

"Hey, why are you dressed, squirt?"

"I want to go home."

"Want Happy to drive you?"

"Okay. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just... tired."

"You sure? You've been acting different lately."

"Just feeling sick."

"You sure?" Peter nodded. "All right, Happy's in the garage."

Peter waved bye and went downstairs, climbing into the limo. He sat in the back seat and stared out the window. Happy kept glancing at him. Peter eventually dozed off against the seat as he struggled to keep his eyes open.


	2. morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the "more shit ensues" part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my lord!! thank you!! for all the!!! comments!! I love them sO much. they inspire me to write lmao  
> idk if I'm going to finish this, but writing is fun so i dunno!
> 
> my instagram is samisdumb.thanks  
> message me about this there  
> if you want  
> idk

Peter had woken up in his bed, assuming Happy or May had brought him up. The cuts on his back stung. God, he needed new clasps. They dug into his skin and it bled. "May?" He rasped. She was probably at work or something-

"Hi, honey." She came in, laying next to Peter and hugging him. "Is everything okay?"

Peter relaxed in her embrace, hiding his face. "Not really."

"Did something happen?"

"I was binding while I was patrolling." He admitted, knowing he could trust his devoted aunt.

"Peter," She chided. "You know you can't do that."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Good thing it's Friday."

"Wait, it is? What time is it?"

"It's around nine. I'm not letting you walk into school with that shoulder."

May never let Peter skip school. Peter never really wanted to anymore. Things had gotten better. "You're acting weird." He admitted.

"I just knew you were upset about something, too."

"Did Tony say something?"

"Of course he did, Peter. He cares about you. He wants you to go to the compound this weekend if you're up to it."

"Yeah, maybe." The spiderling mumbled.

"He said you were acting weird."

"I didn't want him to find out. I don't want him to treat me like glass o-or something."

"He wouldn't, Peter, and you know that."

"Mm."

"Do you want some breakfast?"

"Yes please!" Peter chirped, his mood turning around drastically. May laughed and got up, going to go make some food. Peter stretched and got out of bed, sitting at the table. May always put only a dash of cinnamon on the toast, knowing the enhanced senses now. He used to almost choke it up before school. They vowed to never speak of that again.

The rest of the day was pretty boring for Peter, listening in to the police chatter but to his dismay, he found nothing the cops couldn't control. Around two in the afternoon, May came in. "Hey, Tony sent Happy on his way."

"Okay."

"Get dressed."

"Okaaayyy, May." He groaned like a child, which just made her laugh. When she left, he got dressed in his Midtown Tech sweatshirt (which was comfy as hell), black jeans, and the bandages. Every time the clasps dug into his skin, he wanted to cry out. But instead, he shot Tony a text.

 

PETER:  
-hey  
-sorry for the other day  
-you wanted me down tehre?

MR STARK:  
-First of all, you go to a prestigious school, you should learn how to text.  
-Yes, Happy's on his way.

PETER:  
-soryr  
-should I pack pajamas or something or is this just a meeting

MR STARK:  
-Depends. Are you going to act weird again?  
-And no, you don't have to, we have some for you here.  
-Untouched, sadly.

 

Peter had never stayed the night at the compound. He just claimed he had things to do in the morning or something, but it wasn't mostly about someone finding out, it was just he barely slept and he knew FRIDAY would totally tell Mr. Stark.

 

PETER:  
-yeah yeah ok.   
-ned invited me over tomorrow though so idk if im staying the night

MR STARK:  
-Kid. Typing.  
-Well, you can just invite Ted over. He'd love to be in the Avengers' tower, huh?

PETER:  
-Mr. Stark I'm fine

MR STARK:  
-We've established this. It's Tony.  
-Is my contact in your phone still 'Mr. Stark'?

PETER:  
-...yeah

MR STARK:  
-Well, Fred is welcome any time.  
-I'll ask May if you can stay the night.

 

Peter let out a loud groan.

"I'll take that as you don't want to go?"

"I can't say no or he'll say something."

"Okay, well, I can't help you. Invite MJ or Ned, if you want."

"MJ hates Tony because he used to sell weapons. And Ned would just freak out."

"Then I can't help you there. Have fun!" She sang."

"Maaay!" He groaned. He grabbed his backpack and shoved the biggest hoodie he could find. He stuffed in some comfy clothes and whatever, phone   
charger, etc. He didn't know what to bring or what to leave, but he did bring his Spider-Man suit. He grabbed the bag and walked towards the door,   
pulling on his Converse.

 

PETER:  
-yoyoyo  
-guess where im going

NED:  
-where

PETER:  
-the Avengers tower

NED:  
-WHA T   
-the WHAT TOWER.  
-W H A T

MJ:  
-losers  
-why would you ever wanna go there  
-that place made all its money off murder

NED:  
-MJ  
-ITS  
-THE  
-AVENGERS  
-TOWER!!!!  
-THOR AND THE HULK AND CAPTAIN AMERICA AND IRON MAN AND

MJ:  
-yeah i saw and I frankly don't care  
-he's ugly. all of them tbh.

NED:  
-MJ that's because you're a raging lesbian

MJ:  
-I'm pan

PETER:   
-what

NED:  
-what

MJ:  
-yeah   
-there's ur coming out  
-now go hang with some asshole 

 

Peter grinned as his phone buzzed. So. MJ's pansexual. He might... have a chance. Depends. Peter didn't know if he liked MJ or not, but it was sort of good to know.

 

HAPPY:  
-I'm here.

 

Peter kissed Aunt May's cheek goodbye and rushed down to the limousine. He climbed in.

"Hi, Happy!"

"You're talking again?"

"Mm?"

"You barely spoke last night. And you never shut up. You're nicknamed turbulent. One of the nurses called you turbulent tyke because you're young."

Peter scrunched up his nose, which sort of just proved the comment. "Well, I have a decathlon meet next week, and-" The window between them whirred, raising and cutting off all connection between the two. At least it was soundproof, so he could play his music out loud and stuff and maybe sing along if he wanted to. He played his long-ass playlist, putting on his headphones this time for a more condensed listen, humming and sometimes murmuring the words.

Little did Peter know, the window was not soundproof. Well, it could be, but sometimes the singing was nice. Happy just liked hearing the kid happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter haha. still getting used to all this
> 
> thank you so much for reading!! hope you liked it!! comments fuel my writing. thinking of doing a prompt series


	3. evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter watches a movie as the night winds down, tony sets a fire, and peter has a sensory overload

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: SENSORY OVERLOAD/PANIC ATTACK
> 
> wow, 2 chapters in 2 days? huh. im on a writing spree, okay!! I just!! y'all are so great and are inspiring meee  
> hope you enjoy the chapter! <3

Peter was relaxed the entire two-hour ride and grabbed his bag, thanking Happy with a smile. Happy grumbled his usual goodbye and he hopped up, almost skipping inside. He walked into the nice looking elevator. He didn't understand how all the floors worked, so he silently prayed FRIDAY was activated.

"Um, FRIDAY, where's Mr. Stark?"

"Mr. Stark is in his laboratory. Would you like me to take you there?"

"Yes, please!" He squeaked. Peter waited as the elevator whirred, rocking on his toes. As the elevator stopped with a melodic ping, he walked out and went down the stairs, knocking on the glass door he could see his mentor through.

"Come in," Tony said gruffly, the billionaire's back to the door. Peter walked in, fiddling with his backpack straps.

"Whatcha workin' on, Mr. Stark?"

"Oh, god, kid! I thought you were Rhodey!"

"You were the one that said I should come down."

"I forgot, okay? I have responsibilities, I'm an adult-"

"You're old."

"Wow, kid, okay. I'm actually surprised you said yes to coming over after the other night." Ugh, god, he was never going to hear the end of it until he came out, right? "You can go up and put your stuff in your room. I had someone redecorate."

"Wait, what?" At first, it was basically a guest room with Peter's old clothes in the closet.

"Go on up. Just tell FRIDAY." Tony shrugged. Peter grinned at him and went into the elevator. He was brought up to his room and he walked in, the spiderling's jaw dropping to the floor. It wasn't the same room, it was a bigger one. It had pale blue walls, Star Wars posters, and pale blue clouds bed duvet. He had a desk and a bathroom, which had a Star Trek shower curtain. He set his bag down, looking around. He loved it. He didn't unpack his stuff, but he had some dorky clothes he'd left apparently. He pulled out Ben's jacket, wrapping himself in it. He remembered the last time he wore that jacket here. He'd been offered that insane suit. FRIDAY spoke.

"Mr. Parker, Tony has requested you in the great room."

"Great room?" Peter mumbled, walking into the elevator. It just brought him to the living room. Pepper was on the couch with Natasha, watching some TV show Peter had never heard of. "Mr. Star-"

"Ah, Mr. Parker! Finally! These two are so boring!" He was in the kitchen in an Iron Man apron, making food.

"Hi, Peter." Pepper smiled. Natasha was staring at him weirdly. That made Peter remember she didn't know Peter; she knew Spider-Man. He swallowed when he realized it was same with almost all the other Avengers.

"Tony, who is this kid?" Natasha asked.

"An intern."

"I've never met any of your other interns."

Tony came over and threw an arm around Peter's shoulder. "Well, I've taken a liking to this one." Peter smiled sheepishly and waved. Tony took off the apron and set it aside. "Let's watch something good. Kid, what's your favorite movie?"

"Anything's fine." Peter shrugged.

"Star Wars?"

"That's probably too nerdy, we can watch like Disney." The boy gave him a smile.

"Alright, Pepper, my love, you decide."

"Oh, really?" She put on Wall-E. Tony glared at her. Peter snickered a little and sat down next to the arm of the chair. Tony sat between his wife and Peter. Peter hugged his uncle's jacket around him, taking in the lavender scent his amazing aunt washed it with. She always washed it delicately. Peter relaxed in the coat, comfortable.

"Kid, you can kick your shoes off if you want." 

"Oh, right, sorry-" He toed off his sneakers and snuggled up on the couch, leaning on the armrest with his legs up. Natasha kept glaring his way and Peter felt like he was doing something wrong, but the woman eventually fell asleep during the kid's movie. He watched the movie, ignoring Tony's grumbles about how he hated the mechanics and whatever. 

Near the end of the movie, Peter's spidey senses tingled. "Mr. Stark the turkey!" He yelped before the stove erupted in flames. Natasha stood quickly, now awake. Peter jumped up and flipped over the sofa (totally showing off, by the way) and grabbed the fire extinguisher on the far wall and put it out. Putting his powers to use.

"Holy shit, kid." Tony breathed. Peter was taking labored breaths, panic still surging through his veins, along with his senses going haywire. "Peter, breathe," Tony whispered. Peter took deep breaths, running his hand through his hair. Peter had a headache that was making it hard to see. Tony knew. Did Pepper know? Natasha didn't, definitely. He'd barely spoken ten words since he walked in the room.

"Sorry, just.." He shook his head. "I'm good."

"You sure? You looked like you were about to take a swan dive."

"I'm fine, I swear. What are we gonna do about dinner?"

"Uh... pizza with the Avengers?"

"Tony," Pepper warned. Obviously not about the pizza.

"He's a growing boy! He needs nutrients!" He pushed Peter back to the couch and he sat down. His senses still hadn't calmed down and he knew Tony could tell. 

"Tony, what was that?!" His very angry wife demanded.

"Uhh, the boy's a gymnast?"

"Tony!"

"Okay, okay, kid, you tell them." Tony weaseled out.

"I'm, uh, Spider-Man."

"I knew it!" Natasha barked.

"You're what?!" Pepper was not happy. "Tony, he's fourteen!"

"Fifteen." Tony corrected.

"He was fourteen when you brought him to Germany to fight the Avengers! What is wrong with you?! He's a kid! A child! He could've died!"

"I didn't, though!" Peter piped up, his hands starting to shake. No, not now.

"Can it, spidey boy," Natasha whispered. "She's angry." And Natasha urged Peter to follow her, which he did, to his own room. Peter suddenly held his head, his senses not calming down. 

Everything was so much. The bright lights and the flashing movie screen had gotten to him and his dry skin and hair under his hands were driving him insane. And the noise. He could hear every bit of the tower whirring and Pepper arguing and Natasha's heartbeat, his own heartbeat, and the conversations from the people outside. He couldn't breathe. Was he having a panic attack? His head spun like he was going to vomit. He couldn't breathe. He kept his uneven breathing shaky, not like he could change it if he wanted to, and gripped the jacket around him. He was shaking.

"Peter?" Natasha asked. Right. Natasha was there. Peter covered his ears, hissing. "What's wrong?"

"Too loud. Too bright. Hurts." The quivering boy choked out. Sweat formed on his forehead. Pepper was so mad. Peter hated this was happening. He just wanted silence. He could hear everything and everything was so bright. The only thing that wasn't straight white was Natasha's worried face.

"Okay, here. Close your eyes." Peter did as asked. Natasha covered his ears, joining Peter doing so. "FRIDAY, is there a way to make the room quieter?"

"Activating Peter's STFU protocol." Everything went silent. The lights were heavily dimmed, Peter calming. After that, Peter's (and Natasha's) heartbeat was eventually the only thing he could hear. He was eventually calm, gripping the jacket around him. Natasha sat next to him. 

"How did you know I'm Spider-Man?" Peter finally said, fumbling with his fingers. He suddenly started feeling a mixed feeling about having an overload in front of an Avenger, but also that she cared enough to help.

"I notice a lot of things. Plus you kind of predicted the future and did a backflip."

"Well.. before that?"

"I pick up on stuff that others don't. Don't worry, your secrets are safe with me."

"Secrets?" He put an emphasis on the second 's'.

"Oh, yeah, I know you're transgender."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW CLIFFHANGER I KNOW BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS COMING SOON!
> 
> Happy holidays! My bday's coming up lol (dec 22 if y'all were wondering)   
> the next chapter should be out tomorrow/next few days  
> ily all  
> stay safe  
> drink water  
> thank y'all for comments they fuel my writing


	4. dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor, Cap, Bruce, and Loki? All in one room? This was going to be a hell of a night.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Ned was gonna be so jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH! I LOVE ALL YOUR COMMENTS!!! They make me excited to write!!!  
> TW: Panic attack sorta, mention of ben's death

Natasha had to coax the panic attack out of the now shaking boy. Peter was quivering, gripping the jacket around him tightly. "I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry-"

"Peter, breathe."

"How? How? Is it noticeable? Can everyone tell?" Peter's hands wouldn't stop shaking. 

"Peter, calm down. I notice things others don't. I told you."

FRIDAY spoke. "Peter, you seem to be having a panic attack. Would you like me to alert Mr. Stark?"

"Yes, FRIDAY, please do," Natasha spoke. 

Peter shook his head. Nononono, Tony couldn't see him like this. The man had helped him through a few panic attacks and it was the most mortifying thing ever. Tony was probably sick of Peter. He probably hated Peter. 

Tony rushed in. "Kid." He breathed out. Tony enveloped Peter in his arms like he usually did and ran his hands through Peter's curls. Peter eventually calmed down, shaking. "What happened?" Tony asked. Natasha didn't speak.

"Too loud." Peter managed to say. He hated lying to Tony, but soon enough he wouldn't have to.

"I'm sorry, Peter." Tony's worry was replaced with sadness.

"I'm okay. It's okay." Peter said, calmer. Tony hugged him. Peter had stopped shaking and he was taking deeper breaths.

"Well, pizza is on its way."

Peter rolled and flopped onto his back. "I'm dead."

"Peter you know I don't like your Gen Z games."

"Shuri would think I'm funny!"

"Shuri isn't funny!" 

Peter frowned. Tony got to his feet and Peter snickered. "I can hear your bones cracking."

"Shut it, kid."

"Boss," FRIDAY piped up once more. "Steve Rogers and Bruce are here."

"Let them in."

"Steve Rogers?" Peter asked. "Like-"

"Captain America."

"Does he know I'm Spider-Man?"

"No, kid."

"Good."

Peter was calmer and he kept the jacket around him as he got up. He walked to the 'great room' with him. He felt like shit. He had a panic attack in front of an Avenger. Two, actually. Peter's jaw dropped when Bruce Banner was sitting on the couch. "Hey, Tony, who's, uh, the kid?"

"This is Pete-"

"You're Bruce Banner!"

"The Hulk, yeah-" The scientist started.

"I've done like three essays on you in the past four years! You have seven PhDs!" He shook the man's hand, starstruck.

"Huh?" Bruce furrowed his brow.

"Great, three scientists!" Pepper shouted. "I'm leaving!"

"Pep, wait!" Tony ran after her. Peter grinned.

"I'm not here for the sleepover, mostly to work in the lab, but I'll stick around for pizza."

"Hey, Bruce!" Captain fucking America called.

Peter had stopped liking Cap after Germany. He had read about him about a gazillion times in history class, so now that he had to meet him again wasn't very   
interesting. The war hero walked into the room. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Peter Parker. Intern." Peter said, nervous as fuck.

"Starstruck?"

"No, sir." 

"...Huh?" Steve looked shocked.

"I watch your school videos. None of the kids at my school would be that starstruck." He managed to lie out. He wasn't starstruck because, well, they'd met.

"Not the worse reaction I've got. You said your name is Pedro?"

Peter tensed. Toomes. "Peter." He corrected.

"I didn't know Tony liked his interns."

"He doesn't, but this one is basically his son." Natasha plopped down back on her seat.

"Um, pizza's on the way." Peter sat on the couch nearest to her. They've totally bonded. Tony came back.

"Sup, capsicle, green apple. These two aren't giving you any trouble, eh, kid?"

"Nope, we're good."

Suddenly the hair stood up on the back of Peter's neck and thunder rumbled like he was in the middle of a storm. It was about eight thousand times louder. The crack   
of lightning and thunder and then there was a loud crash. Peter screamed and clasped his hands over his ears, leaning forward and doubling over. 

dangerdangerdANGERDANGERRUNDANGERRUNDANGERDANGERRUNRUNRUN-

"Kid? Kid, hey-" Tony rubbed his back, trying to stop the panic. "It's just Thor."

"God." Peter breathed. "Loud."

"I did not mean disrespect." The god spoke.

"I know. Spooked Cap, too. He knocked over the coffee table."

"He appeared right next to me!" Steve defended himself.

"Still knocked over my coffee table."

"Boss," FRIDAY spoke. "Pizza's here."

"Yeah, yeah, Peter, you get it. I gotta fix my goddamn coffee table!"

"I did not mean disrespect!" He repeated.

"It's not broken!" Steve hissed. Peter went downstairs, rubbing his head. He could feel Natasha's worried stares. He got in the elevator and it was a lot quieter. That was better. He got the two pizzas and went back up, Tony and Steve setting it back up. It's good they were okay-ish again. Peter set down the pizza. 

"Mr. Stark, where are the plates?"

"Oh, they're up in the cabinet, kid." Peter grabbed one and set two slices onto his plate before Tony put on two more. "You're a growing boy. And your metabolism's fucked." He whispered.

"Lang-" Steve started.

"Shut it, capsicle. The other half's for you, you big oaf."

"Oooh." The soldier took a big plate. Peter had read somewhere Steve had enhanced metabolism, too. Peter sat at the counter and ate.

"So, Starkson," That made Peter nearly choke on his pizza but he blew it off by coughing. "You are a Midgardian?"

"Uh, yes sir." He was talking to Thor. The GOD. Oh, fucking christ-

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Ah! Old enough for a drink, yes?"

"No, he is not!" Tony interrupted. "Stop trying to get my interns drunk!"

"He's old enough, yes? Fifteen centuries-"

"Fifteen years, dumbass!" Tony hit the back of his head.

"Oh, so young!"

"God, why does everyone want to get you drunk?" Tony sighed. "You're gonna make my hair turn gray."

"Sorry, Mr. Stark."

"Oh, I forgot to ask, are those... like buckles on your back? Clasps things?"

Peter's heart stopped. He knew about the binding. "It's, um, part of the jacket. Inside pockets." He managed to say.

"Huh. You really like that thing?"

"It was Ben's."

"Who's Ben?"

"M-My uncle, remember?"

"Oh, right, sorry kid!"

Peter remembered at some point he'd come to the lab wearing one of Ben's old shirts that were obviously too big on him and Tony made a joke that they must've been a Ralph Lauren and that Peter needed a tailor, which made the boy burst into tears. He only wore Ben's shirts when he was having a bad day and he needed comfort or something. They never really spoke about Ben after that.

"It's no big deal. It was a few months ago." It was almost nine months. Peter finished his pizza, swinging his legs.

"Okay, what do you want to do?"

"What?"

"Don't teenagers do stuff at sleepovers?"

"We can play charades!" Peter beamed.

Suddenly a black-haired man appeared by the god's side. "Did I hear charades?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter feels so short. I try to make each chapter ~1,000 words. A little bit over, but usually never under. What do you guys think? Longer chapters? Shorter chapters? Let me know!  
> THANK YOU FOR READING!!!  
> Thank you all for the kudos and sweet comments! New chapter soon!


	5. night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh oh we got some uhhhhh fluff and coming out  
> sorry for short chapter
> 
> LOL IT'S LATE I DIDNT PROOFREAD THIS SORRY GUYS!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy hecc. this chapters sorta a mess. ive been busy all day. birthday stuff!

Peter gasped. "Who's- he's the- New York-"

"Yeah, kid, a lot has happened since then, though."

"Okay, uh, wow-" Peter was in awe.

"Brother, who is this?" The black-haired man asked.

"He's Tony Stark's son." The god said. Tony sighed.

"You know what, sure. I'm not explaining it to you."

"Very nice to see you too." Loki quipped. "Charades, then."

"Charades!" Peter cheered.

The Avengers played charades, Peter not understanding how the Old People played. The way Peter played was one person went up and whoever guessed it got a point, but Tony was being Old. Peter lost, but he was okay with that. Bruce had gotten up and left, which Peter flustered about how much he appreciated him. Peter had finished off the rest of the pizza as War Machine(!!!) walked in. Peter nearly choked on his pizza as he sat down right across from him! "Uh, hi, Mr. Rhodes, sir."

"You can call me Rhodey. Or James."

"Yes, sir."

"So, Pete," Tony came over. "How's school?"

"That's the old-personest thing you've ever said." Peter smiled.

"I know. How are girls?"

"What?"

"Girls? You like girls, right?"

And boys.  
"Yeah, there's a girl."

"You have a girlfriend?" Steve asked.

"Uh, no, no sir! She's just a friend-"

"Do you have a 'crush' on her?" Tony smirked.

 

"I'm not eight!"

"Do you?"

Peter crammed pizza into his mouth throughout the entire conversation.

Peter yawned as they cleaned up the broken chair that Thor had smashed when he had lost. Eventually, they were all settled on the couch and Peter yawned once more.

"Tired, kid?"

"Mmyeah."

"Why don't you get into your pajamas and we lie down and watch a movie?"

"Yeah, okay, Mr. Stark." He rubbed his eyes and walked back to his room. He lied on his bed.

 

PETER:  
-m heading to bed now

MJ:  
-how long have you been binding

 

....Fuck.

 

PETER:  
-uhhhh

MJ:  
-take it off right the fuck now. What time?

PETER:  
-uh  
-youll be mad

MJ:  
-peter.

PETER:  
-uhhh. over the time im supposed to im not saying how much cuz you'll hit me :(  
-i have super healing though!!! ill be ok!!!

MJ:  
-I'm going to hit you on monday.

PETER:  
-ily

 

Peter snickered and took off his outfit. He pulled on his hoodie and some sweatpants, along with his jacket. He trudged out barefoot, everyone popping popcorn and making hot chocolate and setting up the movie and stuff. He sat on the couch next to Mr. Stark, yawning.

"You got tired fast."

"I'm sleepy, shut up."

"How dare you. Let's put on a good movie." He put on some Disney movie. Peter rubbed his eyes, hugging the jacket. He just remembered slumping  
against his mentor before falling asleep.

 

Tony looked over at the boy, who was obviously falling asleep. Children, huh? With little warning, Peter lolled his head onto Tony's shoulder and fell fast asleep. Steve was snickering, staring and getting quite some attention. Tony flipped off Natasha as she snapped a picture. He'd kill her if she leaked it, he swore.

Tony lied Peter down as the buy nuzzled into the couch. Tony sat on the floor in front of the couch for the rest of the movie. Near the end, Tony lifted Peter and tried not to wake him. But he failed.

"Mis'r Star'kkk..."

"Hey, kiddo. I'm bringing you to bed."

"Hurts." Peter whimpered.

"What does?" He lied Peter down.

"Ribs."

"Is something wrong? It hurt before, right?"

"Mm." Peter rolled over, asleep. Tony rolled his eyes and tucked the boy in, going downstairs.

"Tones," Rhodey came over. "What the fuck was that?"

"Peter. He's fifteen. What do you expect?"

"No, like, who is he?"

"You seriously don't recognize his voice?"

"He barely spoke."

"He's Spider-Man."

 

Peter opened his eyes to be in his own bed with his jacket zipped up around him and he was tucked in.

"Peter," FRIDAY announced. "Would you like me to alert Mr. Stark of your awakening?"

Peter groaned. "Uhh, no, I'm good."

"Okay. Action override."

"Goddammit." Peter hissed. Sometimes Peter just needed to climb up the walls, but he fought the urge. He stayed in bed, rolling over onto his stomach. The door opened.

"Peter," Tony came in. "Good morning."

"Mmnot awake," Peter said, his face in the pillow.

"Well, you were pretty awake last night."

"Whhhhat."

"I was carrying you to your room and you were pretty talkative."

"What?"

"You said your chest hurts."

"I did?"

"Yes, Pete. Why?"

Peter bit his lip. "It's nothing."

"If it hurts you then yes, it's something."

"I just... I don't want you to be mad."

"Peter, you're freaking me out, what is it?" Peter stared at his hands, not saying anything. "Pete? Come on, you gotta answer me, buddy."

"I'm transgender."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such a short chapter! the holidays really snucc up on me. ive been out alll night.  
> comments bls they make me so happy  
> im so tired  
> give me caffeine


	6. morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter comes out. tony does reserach. peters a nerd. happy ending. sort of.
> 
> we love us some parent tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the last chapter coming so soon. I really am thankful all you guys are so supportive of my first fic, really!!  
> btw  
> im coming out with a new one soon....

Peter didn't realize his face was slick until Tony wiped his tears. "I'm sorry, Mr. Stark, if-if you want me to go I will I'm sorry-"

"Hey, Pete, breathe-"

"No it's fine I can leave it's- I get it I'm not a real boy it's okay-"

"Peter,"

"I'm just a mess sorry-"

"Peter!" Tony barked, making the crying boy flinch and hold his ears. Tony hugged him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled. I forgot you don't like that." He rubbed Peter's back, holding him close. "Being transgender doesn't change anything. You're a boy." Peter sat like that and cried, hugging his mentor like he never would again. He kept whispering apologies and Tony kept saying not to be sorry.

The two stayed like that for a while, Tony hugging the spiderling. Peter was reduced to sniffles. He felt so small and stupid and stupid and stupid-

"Pete, isn't it a thing called binding?"

"Y-Yeah?" Peter sniffled, wiping his face.

"Is that why you came to the tower the other night? Your binding?" Peter nodded. "Okay. I'm proud of you for telling me, okay?"

"Mm."

"You should get some rest."

"Mm." 

Tony waited until he was asleep.

 

The billionaire sat at his desk, about eight gazillion tabs about transgender sons/kid/whatever. God, they go through a lot of shit. No wonder Peter didn't want to tell him. His head slipped out of his hands and he face-planted into the table. He groaned as the door opened.

"Damn, Tones."

"What, Rhodey." He groaned.

"What happened?"

"It's... I probably shouldn't help you, but I'm going to. Uh, Peter's transgender."

"That kiddo?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, cool."

"Cool? Rhodes, you have to help me."

"I'm not a dad! You are! Call his aunt, I guess!"

"Shit, you're right." Tony hissed. "FRIDAY, May. Now."

"No need to be nice about it, boss." And the dial tone rang.

"Tony? Is everything okay? Is Peter hurt?"

"May, May, we're good. He's fine. He's safe. But, uh..."

"'But uh'?! What did you do to my nephew?!"

"He's safe! He just- he came out, okay?"

"...Did he come out? As what?"

"Don't tell me you don't know the kid is trans-"

"Oh! I just- I didn't know you knew."

"Yeah, I just.. what do I do? How do I help him? He was binding and stuff-"

"Okay, I can send you the pamphlet. Just support him. He's a boy, right?"

"Of course. Of course." Tony sighed, stressed out. "What else can I do? He's obviously not happy, he said something about not being a real boy-"

"Tony, Tony, calm down."

"I just feel like I'm not doing enough."

There was a pause. "Tony, you're the best father figure he has. He loves you. He just didn't want you to know, it's not anything new."

"Was he scared to tell me?"

"He's scared to tell everyone, Tony, just breathe."

Tony calmed down. "You're a damn good aunt."

"Don't worry, I know."

"I'm going to ask you again. What. Can. I. Do? To just... help? I'm reading about hormone injections and surge-"

"Tony, Tony, don't ask me. If he wants those things, insurance can help. And if you want to, you can pay for them, but you are in no means responsible for it. Don't ask me the questions, ask him."

"Okay. Thanks, May." And she hung up.

"Was that the hot aunt you told me about?" Rhodey snickered.

"Shut up."

 

Peter woke up again, rubbing his eyes. He didn't want to get out of bed. Tony knew.

 

PETER:  
-I told Tony

AUNT MAY:  
-I know, baby  
-Do you want me to come to get you?

PETER:  
-I dunno  
-Maybe soon  
-I love you

AUNT MAY:  
-I love you too, honey.

 

Peter rolled out of bed and pulled on his binder and clothes, walking down to the kitchen. There were pancakes out and he ate, humming. The door slid open.

"Mr. Parker," Tony said in the booming way he did. It was always so full of pride. 

"Mr. Stark." He imitated him, not looking at the billionaire.

"It's Tony, for like, the umpteenth time."

"I- okay, Tony."

"Wow, that was easier than I expected. How's breakfast?"

"Good."

"I had Happy pick it up."

"It's good," Peter said, still not making eye contact as he ate.

"Okay, do you wanna talk about it?"

"Uh, I mean, sure.."

"It's still Peter and everything, right? You don't wanna be a girl?"

Been there, done that. "No, uh, yeah, it's still Peter."

"Good. So, let me cut to the chase, what do you want me to do?"

"...What?"

"I read all the articles I could. So, like, hormones, surgery-"

Oh god. Peter did not want to talk about surgery with Tony. "Mr. Stark I'm fine oh my god. This is possibly the most embarrassing conversation I've   
ever had. Oh my god."

"Oh, come on, kid. Just because I'm old doesn't mean I can't help." 

"Mr. Stark seriously, it's- it's fine. I'm saving up for T anyway, you don't need to do anything, I swear."

"Nah, I'll call my assistant. Binding? What about that?"

"Mr. Stark-"

"Don't think I didn't notice the clasps. I researched the good ones, and they don't have those. Care to explain?"

"Nope!" He got up. "Thanks, Mr. Stark!"

"Hey, I'm not done with you!" Tony called out with a grin. Peter ran to his room, shutting the door and falling onto the bed, giggling as he texted his friends.

 

PETER:  
-so  
-yah  
-tony knows now lol  
-we had The Talk  
-aka I cried a lot

MJ:  
-wow

NED:  
-lucky

PETER:  
-ned wtf  
-he asked if I wanted Surgery  
-like  
-how do i even say that  
-yes Mr stark, sir iron man, I would indeed like a DICK

MJ:  
-exactly like that  
-exactly

NED:  
-ur so lucky  
-when do I get to come down

PETER:  
-uhhhh never

NED:  
->:(

PETER:  
-:p

MJ:  
-u 2 are losers

PETER:  
-you love us

MJ:  
-maaaybeeee

NED:  
-dang guys  
-p does Tony know ur bi

MJ:  
-does Tony know you're WHAT NOW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank. you. so. much for reading the entire fic. it means the world to me. Leave a comment if you want! Again, this means the world to m that you guys are reading this.  
> sorry for such a weird ending  
> i cant  
> write  
> ok
> 
>  
> 
> ps this was posted without a proofread

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it.  
> Drop a comment!  
> my tumblr: perach-ao3


End file.
